The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds.
Generally, an operator of a network requires a mobile computing device to be provisioned with network access credentials, such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) as a condition for granting access or usage privileges for the network to the mobile computing device. In this regard, a network operator generally charges an access or other usage fee to a user of a mobile computing device on the basis of the network access credentials implemented on the user's mobile computing device.